Lost and Found
by H.G.Bering-Wells2008
Summary: Castle and Beckett are thrown into the wonderful world of the infamous Section One...with some help from Michaeland Nikita,of course.Nothing belongs to me, sadly...just taking them out for a spin :


La Femme Nikita/Castle crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita or Castle. I just like to play with them.

Katherine Beckett was relaxing in the bath, after a long day at the precinct, with a glass of wine and the latest Richard Castle novel when her cell phone rang.

"Kate?"

"Alexis?" she replied. She didn't like that Castle's daughter sounded scared.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"My dad…he's been taken."

"I'll be right there. Don't touch anything and don't move."

She arrived twenty minutes later with Ryan and Esposito. Martha and Alexis greeted them at the door. They both looked frightened.

"Tell me what happened Martha."

"Well, I was running some lines with Alexis for my new play. Richard was in the study, writing. Three people in black clothes came bursting in through the door. They had guns. They didn't speak. They just went right past us into the study. I don't know what they did to Richard, but when they brought him out, he was unconscious. Then they just left like they were never even here." She told Kate, visibly shaken. Alexis had started crying.

Kate's stomach was in knots. She didn't know what the hell was going on and it scared her more than she was willing to admit. She went to the car to go to the station and her world went black.

He could feel her under him, in him, around him. He could smell her unique scent. He could feel her lips as they brushed softly against his, parting slightly to allow him access. His head felt fuzzy, like he'd had too much to drink, but he couldn't remember having anything to drink that night. Then the light started to encroach on his dreams. A blinding white light that was almost offensive as it started to make his eyes hurt. He tried to blink. His eyelids were heavy, almost too heavy to open but he managed. He was in the middle of a round white room, on something he thought could maybe pass for a bed. There were no doors that he could see. Then he heard it. A very slight movement coming from behind him. He turned around, and was faced with a very tall, very blonde woman.

"Where am I?" he asked, a bit trepadacious.

She smiled slightly, mysteriously. "You've been recruited to a covert antiterrorist organization called Section One." She told him. "If you cooperate, you might survive. If you don't, you'll die."

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"You'll be trained as an operative for two years. If you survive, we'll use you in the field."

"My other option?" he wondered, more to himself than to her.

"You die." she replied with a vacant expression. She then pulled a photo from behind her back.

"Your family believes you are dead." She handed him the photo of what looked to be his funeral.

"Row eight, plot thirty."

Then she left him alone with his thoughts.

_What the hell is going on here? What's going to happen to Alexis?_ All these thoughts were raging in his mind. He would never see his little girl grow up; never walk her down the aisle. He would never see his grandchildren. Beckett…he would never get to see her again. Never get to pull her pigtails. She had quickly become one of the most important people in his life. Now, he wouldn't be able to see if their relationship could grow. He had always hoped that they could have something more. He often pictured them together. Married, with lots of little Castle/Beckett clones running around. He could picture her with a big pregnant belly. The thought of her carrying his child filled him with a sense of joy and longing. So he sat, and he wept for the things that would never be.

Two months later he was in the training area, getting his ass kicked by the woman who had greeted him in that blindingly white room when he had first arrived, the woman he came to call friend. The woman named Nikita. She was one of the good ones. A member of the five percent club that Walter had told him about. He was currently knocked on his ass on the mat where they were sparring.

"You need to keep your fists up. Keep your eyes on everything. Your enemies come from everywhere." She warned him. He was slowly adjusting to his new life in Section, though the reason he was here was still not clear to him and he didn't want to ask. Some of these people were brutal. Some didn't care that they killed, even if it was for the greater good. Some even enjoyed it. He was in the process of blocking a jab from Nikita when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Cinnamon hair, slender frame, tall. He looked over for a second. That's all the time Nikita needed to knock him down. Then he saw her. Kate. He wondered when she was brought here, when they had gotten to her. He would make it a point to find out.

He was walking down a corridor to his room when he saw her coming toward him.

"Kate? What are you doing here? When did they get you?" he tried to keep his voice down so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh my God, Castle? Thank God you're ok! I thought you were dead. When Alexis called me…" she trailed off. She was so glad to see him. She had immersed herself in this world, in the training, in an attempt to forget everything she lost. Seeing him here brought a fresh wave of pain for what would never be for them both.

"The night you went missing. I went over to your apartment with Ryan and Esposito after Alexis called me." She told of the events of that night. How she had rushed over to his apartment and took Martha's statement. Of how she went out to her car to go to the station, and then nothing. She couldn't remember anything after that, except waking up in that white room. A man named Michael had told her that she was to cooperate or die, told her that she was already dead on the outside…to the people that mattered. When she finished, Castle could see the tears she was trying to hide.

"I thought I'd failed you. Failed Alexis and Martha because I would never be able to find you. Never be able to close the case."

He took her hand in his.

"Kate? Don't you know that you could never fail me?" he asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"This may sound insanely selfish, but I'm so glad you're in here with me. I don't think I could do this alone…I don't think either of us could." She pulled him closer until she saw Michael come around the corner. They separated suddenly and Michael just walked right past them in "section mode".

Michael Samuelle was a man on a mission. He needed to find Nikita. He hadn't seen her in almost a week, and he was desperate to spend some time with her. Operations and Madeline had kept them so busy with missions and training new recruits, that they had barely been able to see each other in recent months. He longed to see her, to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he longed for her. Their most bittersweet moments were spent after they had made love. They would lay entwined with one another and dream aloud. They would speak of the things that lay in the deepest recesses of their souls. Of being on the outside and the family they would never get to have. Nikita often imagined a little girl with Michael's enigmatic green eyes and curly cinnamon hair. Michael would counter with his vision of their son, saying that he would have his mother's light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. These were only dreams however, and when they returned to Section they were all but forgotten. There was no room for dreams in Section One.

Nikita was finally home after one of the longest missions she had ever been on. It had been a trying time for both Michael and herself. She wanted to see him, to go to him. She was way too tired for that tonight though and decided on a shower and bed instead. She was barely asleep when she heard someone moving in her apartment. She reached under her pillow for the gun she always kept there and unlocked the safety. Then she waited for what was to come. All was quiet as she waited for her attacker to pounce. She had been waiting for so long, every muscle tensed, that she thought she had imagined it. She turned over slowly, trying not to make any noise. She was not expecting the sight that greeted her. It was Michael, sitting next to her bed, just watching her.

"What are you doing, Michael?" she asked him.

"Just watching you sleep. I've missed you Nikita." he said in that lightly accented voice. That was one of the things that had first attracted her to him. She loved his voice. It was soft yet commanding. He never wasted words when he spoke, always being succinct and getting the message across. What she loved most was when he would talk to her during their lovemaking. His accent became stronger with the passion they shared while he whispered to her words of love in his native French tongue. She didn't understand most of them, but she felt cherished, safe when they were together.

"I'm glad you're here." she told him as she moved aside in the bed. "Care to join me?" she asked. He undressed and slid into bed, hugging her close and pressing gentle kisses to her temple.

"How much time do we have, Michael?" she knew, no matter the answer, it would never be enough.

"I have two days of down time." he replied.

"I have to go in, in the morning." she told him. "Castle needs more work. He's smart, but his fighting technique needs improvement. I'll need to work with him some more if he's going to survive in that place. How's yours doing?"

"She's doing well." he said. "I saw them talking in the hall earlier. They seem close."

"They knew each other on the outside, Michael. Being together could make them stronger, but I don't think Operations will like it."

"Let's not talk about work tonight." he said as he kissed her deeply. They both lay there in silence after that, neither wanting to break the spell. Ten minutes later, they were both sound asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
